The servicing and repair of home appliances such as refrigerators, dish washers, washing machines, clothes dryers, and other such appliances has often presented many logistical, cost, and customer satisfaction challenges. From diagnosing a problem, ordering spare parts, and actually fixing the problem, the cost, time, and labor associated with such activities has been a burden on both the customer and the appliance providing enterprise.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.